


Body Heat

by Wolferfly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dom/sub Undertones, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8967217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolferfly/pseuds/Wolferfly
Summary: Yuuri's new found confidence has pushed him to try new things, including Victor.---Victor gasped as Yuuri grabbed his tie and pulled him close. He could feel the heat creeping along his face. He could feel Yuuri’s breath, only adding to the heat he was feeling at the moment. “The performance has already begun, Victor.”“You’re right.”“Don’t worry. I’ll show my love to all of Russia.”Victor could feel his heart racing. It was battering against his ribcage. His breath caught in his throat. He watched Yuuri with a newfound appreciation. He had been acting differently after the kiss. More pushy, more needy. Victor loved it. That kiss had opened a whole new world to the both of them. He gently touched his lips and smiled to himself thinking of it, and the other kisses that had come after it. They were soft, delicate kisses. Tentative.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (This story acts as if Makkachin never ate that bag of dumplings. Silly doggo.)

Victor gasped as Yuuri grabbed his tie and pulled him close. He could feel the heat creeping along his face. He could feel Yuuri’s breath, only adding to the heat he was feeling at the moment. 

“The performance has already begun, Victor.”

“You’re right.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll show my love to all of Russia.”

Victor could feel his heart racing. It was battering against his ribcage. His breath caught in his throat. He watched Yuuri with a newfound appreciation. He had been acting differently after the kiss. More pushy, more needy. Victor loved it. That kiss had opened a whole new world to the both of them. He gently touched his lips and smiled to himself thinking of it, and the other kisses that had come after it. They were soft, delicate kisses. Tentative. 

They didn’t go back to the hotel together that night. Yuuri had interviews to do and Victor wasn’t feeling the need to stick around. Yuuri’s newfound confidence was something that allowed Victor to trust him to interviews alone. Yuuri also mentioned hanging out with Phichit for a bit before they were to leave. He didn’t expect Yuuri to be back until late so he decided to use the time to take a bath. It would be nice to have some personal time- not that he minded spending so much time with Yuuri. Just when you travel so much together, those personal moments are rare and fleeting.

He had lost track of time, sitting in that tub. He had seen the selfies Phichit had posted with Yuuri as well the interviews Yuuri had given without him. He would have to give him some pointers, as his confidence could only do so much. He laughed, pushing his hair out of his face. Yuuri was something else that was for sure. Victor had never met someone like this who made him feel this way. He had loved the drunken spitfire he had met at the party and upon knowing the sober Yuuri, had fallen for him even more. It was definitely not what he expected when he first landed in Japan, but he enjoyed getting to explore their growing relationship at a slower and well, less drunken pace.

Yuuri slamming the hotel door startled him. How long had he been on his phone? How long was he in the tub? He noticed that the water had started going cold. Awhile, it seemed.

“Victoooooooooooooor~” Yuuri was drunk. How drunk, Victor didn’t know. He had seen the pictures Phichit had posted and it didn’t seem like a lot, but he knew those pictures could be deceiving. He slowly climbed out of the tub, wrapping the towel around his waist to go greet his stumbling pupil.

“One second!” He hit the drain, listening to Yuuri bang around the room. How drunk was he? He seemed to be struggling to figure out the set-up on the room by the sounds of it. He hoped he wasn’t as drunk as he was at the banquet. He wanted some peace and quiet, a nice slow night without having to hold someone’s hair back as they puked. 

“Victoooooor~” He was practically singing his name as he opened the door, running almost smack into his partner. “Victor!” He hugged him, not seeming to care that his coach was still wet from his bath. Yuuri was definitely drunk, though he could walk and seemed to have made it back to the hotel on his own, which were good signs. He didn’t want to have to nurse him like he did after the banquet, which was a relief. While that night was amazing, the aftermath was…a mess.

“How many dr-“ Victor couldn’t finish his sentence. Yuuri was pulling him close, kissing him hard and needing. He hadn’t felt this kind of need from the other before: normally the kisses were small, shy. Someone who was testing the waters and figuring themselves out. This was different, something new and exciting. He didn’t taste heavily of alcohol, meaning Yuuri was only buzzed. So where was his finding this fire? Liquid courage was liquid courage he guessed.

As he leaned into the kiss, he felt Yuuri’s hands wandering down, grabbing at his ass. He gasped into the kiss, opening his eyes to see Yuuri staring at him intently. There was something in those eyes, an intense hunger he had only seen a few times before and never directed at him before. It sent a shiver down his spine. Yuuri only pulled him closer as he tried to step away, his tongue slowly sliding past Victor’s lips. He found himself greeting the other’s tongue with his own, stepping into Yuuri now.

He had never really had lovers before. His career was everything to him. A life outside of skating was something Victor never considered before either, not until he met Yuuri. Something about the Japanese skater called to him on so many levels, he needed this man in his life. Not just in his life, he needed him at this very moment. As Victor pushed into Yuuri more, Yuuri pulled away, smiling.

“No…” Yuuri’s hands moved quickly from his rear, knocking his towel off. His hands grasped Victor’s face firmly, holding him in place. “Keep your eyes on me.” Victor blushed, resting his hands over Yuuri’s, staring into those intense eyes. He was still amazed by the fire and determination he saw behind those glasses. Something had set him ablaze tonight and Victor was intoxicated with it. He had heard those words before and even the last time they had sent his heart fluttering, slamming against his chest. He could feel his own heavy heartbeats in his ears. He loved when Yuuri got like this.

Yuuri kissed him again, even harder this time. His tongue fought Victor’s, roughly pressing against it. He tangled his fingers in his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Yuuri was leading Victor out of the doorway, never breaking the kiss. It was only broken when Yuuri pushed his naked partner onto the bed. The crinkle of a plastic bag greeted Victor along with the squeak of the bed. Victor went to look at the bed only to have his face grabbed, forcefully being pulled to look at Yuuri again.

“I said, keep your eyes on me.” He smiled, a coy little smile Victor had yet to see before. This whole experience was new, wild. His heart was beating out of his chest and he could feel his face turning bright red. What had gotten into Yuuri Katsuki? Who was this domineering force? Victor shuddered, gasping softly as he could feel his body start to react. Yuuri kept hold of his face, staring into his eyes as his free hand slowly dragged down his chest. “Victor…” Yuuri murmured his name and Victor felt his breath hitch in his throat. He had never heard his name said like….that. “Victor…” He said it again, Victor’s eyes catching every movement of those soft lips. It was like it was being played in slow motion. Even as Yuuri leaned into kiss him again, it was slow, which only caused Victor to grab at the sheets in anticipation.

Victor’s chest was still slick with water. Yuuri’s fingers traced the droplets, thumb gently rubbing over one of his nipples. Victor could feel Yuuri smiling into the kiss as he shivered in response. He broke the kiss, his fingers gently rolling Victor’s nipple between them. He bit his lip in response, his eyes still gazing into Yuuri’s. He hadn’t broken contact since he was ordered to. He felt Yuuri’s hand slowly trace his way to the other side, playing in the droplets of water on his bare chest before playing with his other nipple. What had gotten into him?

“Yuuri….W-…” His question was barely asked before he found himself being kissed again. This time, he was the one smiling as he saw the flicker of nervousness cross Yuuri’s face. So this is why he kept kissing him. Typical. He was nervous and trying to hide himself behind the kisses. Victor raised his hands, dragging them up and under Yuuri’s shirt. He brought him closer, forcing Yuuri to break the kiss and brace himself on Victor’s shoulders. The blush on Yuuri’s face got darker as Victor started to pull on his shirt.

“It’s not fair if I’m the only one naked here….” Yuuri nodded, some of his domineering attitude shedding free as he let Victor slip off his shirt. Victor kissed along his stomach, his tongue tracing Yuuri’s navel as he glanced upward. Yuuri’s body bucked slightly under his mouth, the hands on his shoulders squeezing gently. He slowly stood up, kissing along the Japanese man’s torso as he exposed more and more skin along the way. He could feel Yuuri melting underneath his gentle touches.

“Not so tough now, huh?” He laughed, running his hand through Yuuri’s hair and fixing his glasses. Something flashed across Yuuri’s face, catching the light in his glasses. Within seconds Victor was back on the bed with Yuuri standing imposingly over him.  
“Victor….” That fire from earlier was back, blazing not only in his eyes, but across his face. The drunken lilt was gone from his voice, his liquid courage having worn off in the time he had gotten home until now. He crouched in front of Victor, taking his face between his hands again. “You know not to doubt me… Not anymore.” Victor smiled, kissing the hand to the left of his face. Even when he was being pushy and dominate, there was still a softness to Yuuri.

“Of course not…” Yuuri’s hands once more slid down Victor’s body, resting on his thighs. Yuuri was no longer looking at him, but through him. He was biting his lip and his eyes were searching. He was psyching himself up for something. Victor had seen that expression many times now, it was something he knew inside and out. Victor gently stroked his partner’s face, snapping him back to the moment. Yuuri turned into his hand, kissing Victor’s fingers gently. However, he took a few into his mouth, sucking them seductively as he looked at Victor from the corner of his eye.

He felt the warmth creeping across his face and down his body again. Yuuri’s hands seemed to respond, squeezing his inner thighs. Victor went to close his legs instinctively but the other man kept them open, pressing one down while his hand went between them. A moan escaped Victor’s lips and Yuuri smiled around his fingers before letting Victor’s hand fall from his mouth. The spit that connected them glimmered in the light before breaking. Did Yuuri’s mouth always look that soft? Did he always look that good on his knees?

Wait, on his knees? When did- His train of thought was broken as he felt Yuuri’s tongue run along his shaft. He groaned, biting his lip. He blushed harder, legs trembling under the forceful grip of Yuuri’s hands. His hands moved to Yuuri’s hair once more, tangling his fingers in the soft black locks. Yuuri looked up at him, gently nuzzling into his coach’s crotch. Victor nodded, watching as the other took his member into his mouth. His mouth was so warm and soft. He moaned, bucking into Yuuri’s mouth and causing him to gag. Yuuri forced down on Victor’s thighs more, even letting out a soft growl. This only excited Victor more. He liked how rough Yuuri was getting with him. 

“Yuuri…” Victor moaned his pupil’s name as his felt his cock slide deeper into his mouth. That same strong tongue that was playing with his fingers was now pressing against his cock, massaging it as he sucked and bobbed gently. Victor was now melting under Yuuri’s mouth, chewing his lip and failing to hold back his gasps and moans of pleasure. Each noise seemed to spur the other one on, as he continued to work his member. He noticed that Yuuri never took his eyes off Victor, watching his every reaction. His eyes were so intense…

He lost track of time again. He had no idea how long Yuuri was down there. He didn’t care. He wanted to stay in this moment forever. He knew he was close and then… Yuuri stopped. Victor looked down, surprised. He could see the sweat dripping down Yuuri’s forehead and the flush across his face. Even his glasses were collecting a bit of steam. He rested his head on Victor’s thigh, still looking up at him. Victor gently stroked his cheek, reveling in the moment. Neither of them spoke. It was peaceful. Victor smiled.

“I…I want to….I…” Yuuri diverted his eyes from Victor. He couldn’t say it. He was still innocent in his heart, still new to this. Victor was too, having decided on his career over life and love. That didn’t mean he didn’t crave the touch of others before, but he never had acted on it. He was too busy for things like that. However, Yuuri changed all of that. Both of them had experienced a lifetime of changes and experiences being together and it was incredible. He was high on life, high on the moment, high on Yuuri.  
“Please…” With that softly spoken consent, Yuuri slowly kissed his way up, kissing along Victor’s thigh, his stomach, his chest. He lingered on his neck, kissing and nibbling gently. As far as Victor knew, Yuuri was a virgin. How did he knew all these little intricacies? Victor shuddered, quickly dropping that train of thought to bring himself back into the moment. Yuuri laid him back on the bed, slowly taking off his own pants and underwear. 

“Tch…I wanted to…” Victor whined, disappointed he wasn’t able to undress his lover. He sat up, wanting to take in Yuuri. This was the first time he had seen the other completely naked. Yuuri was always too shy to change in front of Victor despite having seen Victor naked at his family’s bath house. He stared at him, taking in the gorgeous man in front of him. Yuuri was absolutely breathtaking, from every angle. He loved his stretch marks he had from his previous weight. They were adorable, a reminder of where he was and how far he had come. He found himself reaching out, gently tracing his fingers along them. 

“You’re gorgeous….” Yuuri blushed heavily, hiding behind his hands. He wasn’t used to compliments but that didn’t stop Victor. He grabbed Yuuri by his hips, pulling him closer to him. Yuuri was hard and had been for a while and it showed by how his cock twitched when Victor breathed on it, the head slick with pre. “My turn….” Victor kissed the tip of Yuuri’s member, savoring the taste on his lips before slowly taking him into his mouth. Yuuri practically squeaked, roughly grabbing Victor’s hair in response. Victor shuddered in his hands, once again enjoying the unintentional roughness of Yuuri’s immediate reaction.

He pulled away, his tongue dancing across his tip before dragging along the bottom and taking him deep into his mouth. He mimicked Yuuri’s movements only moments before, savoring the gasping and breathy moans that came from Yuuri. His sounds were so different from Victor’s, much more breathy. Victor loved it, his hands moving from Yuuri’s hips to his ass, groping him. Yuuri responded by tugging on Victor’s head and pressing back into his hands using his hair to keep him close to his crotch. Victor loved the roughness Yuuri had with him, intentional or not. When he tried to pull away, Yuuri pulled him back into him, panting. When Victor looked up, Yuuri’s eyes were closed, his head back. Victor smiled, and continued, slowing his pace to draw it out. Yuuri responded with a deep moan.

“Victor…Nnnn….” He moaned his coach’s name, letting go of his hair. Victor slowly pulled away from Yuuri’s cock, dragging his tongue along the bottom as he did so. Yuuri shuddered and his cock twitched in front of Victor. He sat back on his hands, panting softly and looking up at Yuuri. He was greeted with a soft smile as Yuuri caught his own breath once again. “H….Hold on…” He pushed his glasses up his nose again, sitting on the bed next to Victor. His hand instantly found the others, tangling his fingers with Victor’s. Victor leaned into the other, their sweaty skin sticking together.

“If you don’t…” Victor looked at him, squeezing his hand gently.

“No…I want to do this. I…I want you, Victor.” Yuuri looked at him, that fire starting to return to his eyes. He kissed him hard, resting his free hand on his cheek. His tongue pressed past his lips, instantly finding Victor’s tongue. Victor moaned into the kiss, closing his eyes and leaning into it. Yuuri was trying to get his nerves about him again and Victor was fine with the temporary pause. He could kiss Yuuri like this forever. Yuuri’s hand slid from Victor’s, breaking the kiss momentarily so they could reposition themselves on the bed. The bag Yuuri had placed on it falling to the floor with a thud. Neither of them paid it any mind as they resumed their impassioned kissing, a tangle of arms and tongues. Soon Yuuri found himself over Victor, Victor’s legs around his waist, his hard cock pressing against Victor’s ass.

“W..Wait…Condom….” Yuuri blushed heavily, scrambling away from Victor. “S..Sorry I forgot.” Victor laughed, sitting cross-legged on the bed. At least Yuuri remembered that, because he certainly didn’t. With them both being virgins, did it even matter? Regardless, Yuuri was always the careful sort of person. Had he talked to Phichit about this? He burst out laughing at the thought, thinking of how drunk Yuuri had to get for the thought to even cross his mind.  
“Wha….” Yuuri looked at him, hurt. Victor waved him off.

“Sorry. Sorry… Just…A thought.” He smiled and Yuuri seemed to settle though he was still tense. He reached for the bag, digging through it to pull out the box of condoms. Victor snatched them from his hand. “Let me.” He opened the box, tearing the condom wrapper with his teeth. He grimaced as he got lube in his mouth, maybe not the smartest idea. He kissed Yuuri, this time his tongue being the one to seek out Yuuri’s. Distracted, Victor fumbled to roll the condom over Yuuri’s cock, failing to unroll it correctly the first time. Luckily, Victor had Yuuri caught in a kiss so he couldn’t laugh at his own inexperience. “There…” He ran his fingers along Yuuri’s cock. This was really happening.

“Mm.” The Japanese man nodded, looking at Victor. His eyes searched Victor’s. Victor knew what they were looking for. Any speck of doubt or worry. Anything that would tell Yuuri to stop, or that he wasn’t ready. Victor knew he wouldn’t find any there though. He wanted Yuuri and he wanted him bad, he had for the whole night, since that first impassioned kiss. Yuuri hugged him tightly, nuzzling his neck gently before pushing him back on the bed. “You….You liked it when I was rough, right?”  
Victor’s eyes widened. Were his tells that bad? He guessed he had gasped and moaned when Yuuri had pulled on his hair and bossed him around. Victor looked down and nodded, this time being the shy one. Yuuri smiled, running his hand along Victor’s leg. His touch was still soft and gentle, the hands of a lover. His lover.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Victor shuddered in response. The way Yuuri said it, his voice was dripping with something. Victor smiled softly, thinking of the word. Eros. How funny.

Yuuri grabbed Victor’s hips, pulling the other into his lap. Victor’s legs instinctively went around Yuuri’s waist. He dragged his fingers down Victor’s torso, teasing his cock lightly with his fingers. Victor shuddered, hips raising instinctively into the touch. He heard Yuuri sucking gently on something and opened his eyes to see the spit on Yuuri’s fingers catching the light. What was he… His question was quickly answered as he felt the slick fingers press against him. 

The moan Victor let out as Yuuri pressed into him was deep and breathy. Yuuri felt the other melt into him as he slowly fingered him, his knuckles pressing deep into him. He grabbed at the sheets while Yuuri used his free hand to steady him by his hips. It didn’t help that he could feel Yuuri’s cock pressing against him every time he ground into his lover’s fingers. Yuuri watched how Victor squirmed in his hands, his body rolling and responding with each stroke. He could listen to Victor moan like this all day. It drove him wild. 

He clenched around Yuuri’s fingers and he went harder, pressing them deeper. He was getting rougher with Victor and he responded accordingly, moans catching in his throat and turning into breathy gasps. If Yuuri kept this up, he’d cum before Yuuri made love to him. He was sweating again, the sheets clinging to his body as he writhed on the bed. However, Yuuri’s fingers soon left him and he whined softly which caused Yuuri to laugh. He had never heard Victor whine before. It was cute. Victor felt himself flush, embarrassed as his own natural reaction. Before Victor could fully react, Yuuri was leaning over him, kissing him softly on the lips, his cock pressing against where his fingers once were. 

“Please….” Victor gasped into the kiss and his request was met with Yuuri pressing into him. He bit his lip, relaxing against the bed. He was larger than his fingers and he could feel his body resisting slightly. Yuuri was nervous and it showed, but it was quickly gone when he heard Victor moan his name. 

“You…You ok?” His voice was trembling. Victor looked up at him, resting a hand on his cheek. He smiled, nodding.

“Make…Love to me, Yuuri…” He breathily groaned his lover’s name and that was all the assurance Yuuri needed. He slowly rocked his hips, letting Victor adjust to the new feeling as well as getting his own rhythm. They were two amateurs at this, exploring each other’s bodies for the first time. Yuuri watched Victor’s face for his reaction, being careful to make sure every action was met with a moan or similar pleasurable response. He slowly picked up rhythm, leaning down and nuzzling into Victor’s neck. Victor tilted his head, hips rocking with each of Yuuri’s thrusts. Then he felt the teeth graze his neck and he moaned. Soon he was biting and sucking on Victor’s neck, Victor responding with his growing moans and gasps. 

“Oops….” Yuuri chuckled, slowly pulling away. “I left a mark….Sorry…” He pulled out from Victor and his coach groaned which turned into that now familiar and needy whine again. Before he could say anything though, Yuuri as pulling him up. “On your hands and knees.” His voice was forceful, sending a chill through Victor. He did as he was asked, getting shakily to his hands and knees before the Japanese man mounted him, pressing back into him roughly, his hips grinding into his ass.  
Victor gasped loudly before he was met with Yuuri’s fingers in his mouth. Yuuri was thrusting into him harder now, faster. He could hear Yuuri’s own moans and breath hitching in his throat as he roughly thrust into him. Victor fell forward, causing Yuuri’s fingers to pull from his mouth and dragging his own spit across his cheek. He felt the rough pull on his hair in response and he got back to his hands, moaning. He was in love with this feeling, with this man. He had never been intimate with anyone before, especially like this. It was amazing, wonderful. He had been denying himself this for years and now he was getting to experience it for the first time with Yuuri… It was their first experience, together.

“Is…Is this rough enough?” He could hear the coy smile in Yuuri’s voice. Victor answered by moaning his name. Yuuri went faster, leaning over Victor and placing more weight on him. Victor could feel himself trembling under the weight and his own exhaustion. He could feel Yuuri’s sweat dripping onto his back as well as Yuuri beginning to tremble. “I…I can’t…” And with that Yuuri let out a loud moan, pressing harder and deeper into Victor than he had before. He could feel the throbbing of Yuuri’s cock as he came. Victor groaned in response, imagining what it would be like to have Yuuri fill him without a condom. Victor moaned and flushed at the very thought.

“I…I’m…Sorry…” Yuuri pulled away, his voice cracking. Victor was panting, trying to catch his breath. He rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling for a second. “It wasn’t good was it? I’m…” His voice trailed off. It seemed like Yuuri was back to his usual self-doubting. He could hear his voice catching and his breath becoming uneasy. He was on the verge of a panic attack. Victor sat up, still breathing heavily. He grabbed Yuuri, kissing him deeply. Yuuri let out a small surprised noise before leaning into Victor.  
“You were…perfect…” He smiled, kissing his forehead. “I promise….” 

“But I didn’t even get you…” Victor cut him off with a kiss again, tangling his fingers into his hair. He needed to calm Yuuri down and reassure him. He didn’t care if he didn’t come, he just wanted Yuuri to be happy and kissing him was the only way he knew how to calm him down.

“Then fix that…” Victor smiled softly, letting go of Yuuri’s hair. He gently stroked his cheek. “It was wonderful regardless…” Yuuri pressed his forehead to Victor’s and sighed before kissing his partner’s cheek, then going back his neck, nipping softly at the already forming hickey. Victor groaned, feeling himself become hard again. Victor’s skin was salty from his sweat but he didn’t mind. He stopped to drag his tongue along a nipple, feeling Victor relax underneath him again. The soft gasp was all Yuuri needed to keep going. He wanted to hear what Victor sounded like when he came. He kissed his stomach softly before wrapping his mouth around the older Russian’s cock once more.

Victor tangled his fingers into Yuuri’s hair, keeping him there. He took Victor’s cock deep into his mouth, his tongue exploring every inch before flicking over the tip. Victor groaned and bucked, his breath already getting fast again. Victor knew he wouldn’t last long this time. Yuuri teased him, only slowly bobbing his head as his tongue pressed along the underside of Victor’s shaft. Each time Victor responded, he went harder and faster. He could feel Victor tensing underneath him, his cock twitching against his tongue.

“Yuuri….” He moaned his lover’s name, gently running his fingers through his hair. He doubt Yuuri would enjoy the hair tugging that Victor did, so he settled for holding his hair in his hands. He wished Yuuri would grow his hair out a bit, it would make this easier without hurting his partner. He groaned, thighs trembling as Yuuri swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock before sucking harder than before. “I’m….Aa…” He groaned, hips bucking and rolling with Yuuri’s rhythm. 

Yuuri wanted to taste Victor, truly taste him. As soon as he heard the other groan, he kept going. He grabbed at Victor’s hips, pulling him deeper into his throat. He gagged slightly, feeling tears well up in his eyes as he relaxed to let Victor deeper into his throat. As soon as he did that he felt Victor’s cock twitch and he moaned loudly, holding Yuuri in place as he came. He could feel the hot strands go down his throat, giving him no option but to swallow. Honestly though, he didn’t mind. Victor let go of his lover’s hair, and Yuuri sat up, panting heavily and wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Sorry…I…” Victor stammered between pants. Yuuri laughed at Victor’s apology, kissing him. Victor could taste himself on Yuuri’s lips. It was something that Victor had, embarrassingly to say, tasted before. However, he didn’t mind it as long as it meant he could kiss Yuuri. 

“It’s ok…I wanted it.” Yuuri smiled and pulled Victor close, hugging him and resting his head on his shoulder. “Thank you…” Victor buried his face into Yuuri’s hair, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. They were lovers now, truly lovers. The mere thought of that simple thing made Victor’s heart flutter. He pulled Yuuri closer, and Yuuri pressed into him. Victor never wanted this to end and he hoped Yuuri didn’t want it to end either.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, please leave a comment! They really make my day. Thank you!! I would also suggest reading the sequel "[Silver Linings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9053296)"!


End file.
